bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taone Nui
The island known as Taone Nui is the center of technology in the International ComicContinuity Multiverse. Just as the The Comic Land is the surrogate Hollywood of the Multiverse, Taone is the surrogate Japan. = History = Very little is known about the island's history. However, it is known that it has existed before the Comic Land was founded and early records show extremely primitive natives, making it one of the earliest inhabited islands. Genesis Age The island was not noticed as anything special until they began making giant leaps into technology. They made many type of advanced wooden constructs and introduced crude Kanohi-conversion technology made out of a special type of stone. They began making basic cities out of both wood stone. Golden Age Later, marble was discovered and later was used to build more sturdier cities. Skyscrapers began to form, and walkways were first introduced. Then, with the discovery of Protodermis, they advanced their technology to construct airships and the first computer-like machinery. Rumors of the splendors located there grew, leading Matoran from all around to come and inhabit it and many other islands and companies making contracts for a supply of the latest tech they could come up with. As a result, the island grew richer and richer. It began to thrive with more and more business coming in, and as a result, more and more cities grew and prospered. Kato was then established as the capitol of the island, since so many Matoran came to Taone via that port city. Protodermic Age A way was soon found to convert some of the marble construct to protodermic ones, since protodermis was much more sturdier than the marble ones. The majority of the skyscrapers and entire cites converted into protodermis, and although marble constructs were made, they were more than likely made intertwined with protodermis. The skyscrapers became higher, and computers became more and more advanced. Holographic Age The newest invention, and one that arguably changed Taone Nui the most, was the hologram. Computers became much more advanced, and the city's technology became the absolute leader over all other islands. Television, movies, and comic-making became the foremost entertainment choice for the entire planet, and many Matoran hoped to use Taone's technology to make higher quality comics. More and more Matoran migrated to Taone, and the entire island became a thriving metropolis that has lasted for centuries. = Wars = Historical archivists discovered records of a war between it and a small island off the coast of it's shores. However, the island no longer exists, presumably having sunk to the bottom of the ocean. There is also a mention of an encounter with a group called the Skaiti; a battle is mentioned, but it is unknown if it blossomed into a war. =Alternate Dimensions= Alternate versions of the island do exist in alternate dimensions. Notable versions include: Vakican City In another dimension, Vak started a revolution which led to him taking over Kato and renaming it Vakican City (as seen in Newsroom 86). = Government and Politics = Taone Nui uses a variant of a constitutional monarchy. While there is a "king", known as the High Turaga, he is governed by a constitution written by the Council. Most of the laws are discussed by both the High Turaga and the Council before being made actual laws; if enough votes go against the High Turaga, his proposition will not pass. There are seven members in the Council; while the High Turaga can pick one of the members, two others are chosen by a complex randomized computer which picks from a list of citizens that meet a specific criteria. The rest are decided by voting. The High Turaga's palace and the Council Chamber are located in Kato. = Military = The Taone Nui Armada has been built during the decades of peace between the island and its neighbors. While the main headquarters is in Kato, the actual government facility is located in a city codenamed Kauai. It also has several subdivisions, seen below: Landsoldiers This subdivision of the Taone Nui Armada focuses on footsoldiers, as the name suggests. Special armor was created by scientists to offer the best protection while still providing mobility. Different variations of tanks are created in here as well. Mahri Corps Subsection Mahri Corps deals with both seaships and subships. Marine corps are located here, as well as research divisions for underwater combat suits. All those in the Corps are trained as technicians in case something goes awry underwater. Airfighters The subsection Airfighters are primarily made out of speedy, small airships made specifically for combat. Pilots are trained to use the airships to the most of their abilities. The TMA Airships are known for their full range of mobility, with the potential to switch direction on a widget. Outsiders This division is under the "Top Secret" category of TMA. Not much is known about this division, in fact, it's existence is only known to a few. = Foreign Relations = Taone Nui has forged many alliances with different islands, mostly through the United Islands. However, there are some more exclusive security treaties with the following islands. Meta-Nui Relations with the island known as Meta-Nui have began since the Golden Age, when the King of Meta-Nui came to Taone and a treaty was soon forged between them. They have a sort of shared army: Meta-Nui Militia will come to Taone's aid whenever they need it, and the Taone Nui Armada will aid Meta-Nui in times of need. Scrui-Nui While treaties are not as tight as they are with Meta-Nui, only beginning throught the end of the Protodermic Age, relations with Scrui-Nui still remain on good terms. Scrui-Nui provides Taone with rare material found only on that island in exchange for Taone Nui's technology. Enigma Isle The newly located Enigma Isle has it's share of technology that Taone Nui hasn't discovered yet. While only coming into being in this dimension after the events of the Alternative Saga, alliances have been quickly forged. It is also worth noting that Enigma Isle is the closest island to Taone Nui, being only 20 minutes by airship. = Geography = Main Island Kato ---- The capitol city of the island with over 10.5 million Matoran and other assorted beings inhabiting it. It's a port city, located at the coast of Taone Nui and was the center of activity. Airships and Seaships come regularly into the city and there is a large amount of media is either filmed or panneled here. Channel Billion Studios The island's top news coverage and television studio, Channel Billion, a subsidiary of the corporation Dlakii Industries, provides a large portion of Taone Nui's television entertainment. It is located in the heart of Kato as to provide on-the-spot news coverage as soon as possible. LLL Towers A three-towered mega-complex featuring a military bunker, comic studio, College for the Comic Arts, and a 35-story mall surrounded by a giant-parkway that includes a golf course. That in turn is surrounded by a moat of water and a gravity field which keeps the golf balls inside the park and can be amplified to create a forcefield. Bridges lead out from the "mini-island" to the city, and walkways connect the towers to the other buildings across the moat. It was given to Kahinuva by the Couch Potato Entity and is currently one of the largest, profitable building on the island. Official Comic Land Lawfirm The OCLL set up business first as a subdirectory of it's parent company in the Comic Land but grew so popular that they moved the headquarters to Taone Nui, keeping the name as a homage to their original company. As the first and foremost lawfirm in the island they receive many cases daily. Kainsport ---- Kainsport is a smaller city nearer to the upper coast of Taone. It usually imports food and other such objects to the rest of the island. Not as many skyscrapers lie here, but there are an abundance of smaller buildings. Live, Learn and Lawsuits Studios While originally being a storage house for use by the Elbirret Printing Corporation, it was bought over by Kahinuva and transformed into a comic studio. However, with large debts only growing, the employees of the studio were later evicted and the studio converted back into its original state as a warehouse. However, the Couch Potato Entity created a new studio for them at Kato, which they quickly relocated to. Kauai ---- Kauai is located more to the middle of the island and is the main base of operations for the Taone Nui Armada. While the headquarters is set in Kato (as to have direct contact with the High Turaga), the training, armory, weapon and vehicle production and the like all take place in Kauai. The TNA has been building their army for decades and, recently forging an alliance with the army of Enigma Isle, has combined their technologies to forge an very impressive armada. It is completely surrounded by mountains and hidden with very advanced cloaking devices. No one save the most important high-ranking officials knows where it actually is. Some conspiracy theorists think that it doesn’t exist at all. Iatalyon ---- A more classic city with more of a marble-like architecture rather than the protodermic type more commonly found in the island. Most of the inhabitants can speak a very old language that originated during the Golden Age. It is reminiscent of a Greek/Roman metropolis in our dimension, though it does share some English/French references. Vadintona ---- Every city must have its alleys, and Taone is no different. Known as the "alleyway of the island", Vadintona is a refuge for criminals, the center of crime rings, and the scorn of the island. While there has been talk of sending in troops to take over the city, all attempts have failed because of some ingenious criminal masterminds. It has been rumored that a costumed vigilante has recently gone to Vadintona, but that is unknown to be true. Cadripor A smaller island overrun with jungle. The inhabitants here live in pagoda-like huts, which, although primitive, are actually very complex, giving a tribal/city like feel to the island. Aitina Aitina is the smallest island off the coast of Cadripor. It's a snow-filled wasteland, or was, until a Matoran set up a ski resort there. Then it became quite the attraction, with terraforming technology turning it to one of the finest vacation spots around. = Location = Taone Nui is located to the southeast of Meta-Nui, southwest of Scrui-Nui, south of Zola Nui and northeast of the newly placed Enigma Isle. While the exact measurements have not been documented, it is known that it is an estimated 800 kio (roughly 680 miles) trip to Meta-Nui, resulting in a five hour voyage via an airship transport. = Trivia = *"Taone Nui" is the word for "city" in Maori, which inspired the island's name. *Other possible names for the island included "Nuvos Isle", "Zolaria", "Kauai", "Roia Nui", "Storbyens", and even "Kahi Nui" (seeing as Kahinuva was so rich, he could have bought the island and renamed it after himself. This idea, given by Shadow Ebba, was ultimately scrapped, however). Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:International ComicContinuity Category:The Newsroom